Percy Jackson adopted by titan, step-brother of Olympians
by dtclay2000
Summary: Percy jackson a punk who is adopted by a titan and is a step-brother two olympians. He is not like other kids, but when he meets thalia, everything changes. if didn't noticed it's a peralia. up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson belongs to Rick Roidian

Sally Jackson pov

August 18, 1994. A squeal of excitement was heard from the back of her sea green 1987 Honda Civic Coupe HF. I smiled,"We're almost there Percy." I said in a mildly excited voice. We are heading to the beach, Pelham Bay to be exact. Today is Percy's first birthday, and Poseidon has left us about 2 months ago, I try to not about it, one day he was having a time of his life with percy, then left with a note saying he can't see us anymore because of a oath.

A scream was heard that brought me out of my thoughts from percy that what I saw was a hairy 1/3 goat, 1/3 bull, and 1/3 human. It had goat legs, a six pack human torso and arms, and a head of a bull. I know it was the Minotaur, as it glared at us with such hate. All of a sudden he charges at us, I know how strong he is and I geared into reverse going 20 mph and quickly turned sharp right while pushing the brakes, in the middle of the drift turn, the Minotaur was gaining, quickly switched gears at the end of the drift, and floored it.

I know he'll catch up to us in any minuet; I remembered that the original Perseus was the arch-enemy of the thing and will destroy percy. I knew what I had to do before he catches us, quickly grabbing from his seat, and set him in the passenger's seat. I remembered a spell that Poseidon taught me while I was pregnant. I start chanting in Greek, as a 1ft by 2ft rectangle appeared, and in it showed figure wearing a deep shade of jungle green hood with a same shade of green cloth its mouth, glaring at me with deep, dark blue eyes. "Who are you, and how did you get this spell?" it asked in a shocked and angered female voice. "I'm Sally Jackson, mother of Perseus Jackson, who is a Poseidon spawn. Poseidon gave me this spell for when something bad is happening and I can't protect my son." I said with a tremor of fear, looking behind me at the Minotaur closing in very close.

"Well Sally, why did you call upon me that is bad for this message?" It asked in wonder. "We're being chased by the Mino-"as the Minotaur back handed the rear of car, flying into a ditch a few yards away. I'm hanging upside down and now I remember percy not in a seatbelt, I felt so terrified, looking around and see the Minotaur walking over slowly towards my son in the middle of the road crying. "What do you need?" I turned to see the hooded one's eye worry about what happened. "Please, save my son, I'll do anything, just please save my son." I begged in tears as I'm watching my son screaming for me to comfort him. "I can only save children in need, so I can't save you." She said in understandment, "I don't care if I rot in Atlas's anus for eternity, just save my son!" I screamed at the sight at the Minotaur very close to percy," Alright." She said and in a second percy was gone in a flash of light, I sighed in relief,

"Any other requests for your son?" she asked, "One, please take care of him for me?" I hold my breath as I waited for her answer and at the big pounding hooves outside of the car," I accept your final request, he'll be in good hands." I exhaled and said my final words," Thank you, I can't ever repay you for what you doing." And as I said my final words, an axe cut through the car as my last breath was exhaled.

Hooded one pov

I'm surprised of what happened, in my hands is the sleeping baby boy named, Perseus Jackson, in my surprise, looked like a godling in disguise. I felt a connection as if he is my own son, after a while, I decided to take him in as my son. I need to tell my children. "Apollo, Artemis. Come here, I have a surprise for ya'll." As soon as I said that, a golden light, flashed in was Apollo. "Mother, you called?" bowing to me and a second light came in except it is a silver color. "What is it mother? My hunters are waiting for me to return." Artemis dismissed. "Children, I got ya'll here to meet ya'll little brother!" "What!?" Both said in disbelief. "Yes children, meet your new brother, Perseus Jackson." Both saw a baby boy sleeping in their mother's hands. I grinned at their faces in amusment.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: yes I will continue this story, very smart on figuring out who the hooded one is, I'm very impressed. It took me up to 4 hrs to do first chapter. And yes I will make Percy main character in the rest of the chapters by the end of this chapter, however, I just needed a pov to know what's going on, so I decided Sally in the first chapter. Also the car and the beach are real, just look it up. And thank you all.

Third person pov

Artemis is awestrucked while Apollo is jumping with glee for having a new brother. "Percy's mother died, and as a final request, she asked me to protect him. So I'm raising him as my own." Leto said with pride, "Mother, why did he have to be another male? It's bad enough with Apollo." Artemis asked. Apollo just glared at her sister. "Children, please. Stop fighting. And Artemis, it's not just any boy, it's a son of Poseidon." Leto reassured.

"What?!" both screamed out in astonishment. "It's true, but the bad part is that he can't do the bow like ya'll." Leto sighed in pity. "Mother, can't Artemis and I bless him with bow skills? And why not add some other things too?" Apollo asked from thought. "Yes, you may if you want to." Leto spawned in a cradle and gently placed a black haired Percy in it. "Thank you, mother." Apollo raised his hand onto Percy's chubby little head and mumbles few Greek words and in a flash of light, was Percy with a tanned skin and his hair is a little lighter. "I have given him a blissing in archery, music, and a little control over the sun's rays."

Apollo looked at Artemis, who shrugged and stepped forward on placed her hand onto Percy, mumbling some Greek words and a little silver light came and gone, "I blessed him in archery, hunting, and understanding animals." Artemis stepped and admired her work, Percy is now a little taller and more of a gorgeous face, and his hair has a silver highlight on the tips of his hair. "Thank you both," as Leto hugged both of them, "Now we need to find a home where I can take care of Percy." Apollo jumped, "Why don't you take one of my mansions?" and Leto thought about it and accepted it. "I guess we can." And with that Apollo flashed them in a mansion of golden yellow wallpaper everywhere, and outside is a jungle, "You can have this one, mother. I rarely use it." Leto hugged Apollo yet again, "Thank you, my child."

7 years later

(8 years old) Percy's pov

For the last 5 years, I have been training with my mother, Apollo, and Artemis with combat and to upgrade my skills. Artemis has trained me in hunting and dagger combat. Apollo trained me in the sun powers, sword combat, and hand-to-hand combat. While my mother trained me in my water bending, archery, and physical training.

But today was my day off, and so I'm in my room playing Guitar Hero. It's the best game of all time. At the end of a song I look around and seeing my sea-green wallpaper covered in weapons. I noticed my dog, Lucy, (which is a Boston terrier/ rat terrier and was giving to me by my mother on my 4th birthday) staring at me. "Something wrong lucy?" she shrugs "Just wondering how you can tell which button to hit from the screen." "Well, it's easy if you're not color blind." She nods in agreement.

"Percy!" my mother shouted from the living room, I sighed knowing it's going to be good. "Better run Percy." I shrugged and went to my night stand and grabbed my black pen and my match and ran out my door trying to put my watch on. As I enter the living room, I noticed that is she's not very happy and quite scared. "Percy, please sit on the couch." Then I knew it is going to be a long conversation. I sat in front of her on the couch, "Percy, I'm sending you onto a quest." She shuddered.

"What kind of a quest?" I asked. She sighed, "I'm sending you to kill the Minotaur in Waxahachie Texas." (So ya'll know that waxahachie is pronounce *walks*a*hatchy* so ya'll don't mispronounce it.) She cried, now sobbing. I think there's something she's not telling me, but I let it go. "When does I start?" I asked in worry, "Tomorrow morning." She croaked. I got up and start hugging my mother to comfort her to stop crying. After a while, she finally stopped, "I have a new gear for you." She grabbed a pure black cloak, "This cloak makes you hide in the shadows and it can be turned in to a hoodie if needed to." I hugged her again and tried it on. "Thank you again mother." She nodded and ushered me to my room and told me to pack for tomorrow.

It will be a long day tomorrow and never knew I would be in for a surprise.

Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be where percy meets the Minotaur as while as Thalia and her gang.


	3. Chapter 3

HI there, it's me again and thank you for reading this and I know there's around 54.5 thousand stories to read but it amazes me that there's this many people reading my story. Just wow. Anyway here's another chapter to our collection. P.S. there's I'm not dissing anyone from these next few city or states named. I'm from Texas and every once and a while I go to some cities all in Texas and some in Mexico and Colorado and some New Mexico. And I have viewers from all around the world and that…is…so amazing I v=can't even explain in words. THANK YOU!

Thalia pov

As usual, we're running for our life from monsters. We're now in downtown Dallas, Texas in a subway running through the carts away from the monsters. Damn monsters don't stop chasing until they turn into a pile of dust. For some reason me and the gangs are being attracted to go south of Dallas. I really don't care if that's where we get away from the monsters.

Percy's pov

Tick, tick, tick, tick, tick. As the Grandfather clock ticking away the time, I growled in disgust, flipping onto my back carefully since lucy is in a ball and laying against my curved legs and I don't want to wake her up. I reached under my pillow to get my HTC ONE (**Hephaestus upgraded form of a htc one as a gift on my 6th birthday) and looked up all I can for the Minotaur and how can I defeat him. Looking at the time is 10:23 p.m. I groaned, then felt my dog roll onto her side, I mentally face palmed.**

**After a while I'm not getting any sleep and decided that I should just ask if Hephaestus if he could make me a pair of pants that can hold anything and everything. And I grabbed my pair of head phones and plugged into my phone and pushed the contact number.**

**Suddenly the phone shocked me into a cloudy realm with Hephaestus in front of me. Hephaestus is man with long black hair, eyes that are gold with flames dancing in them, wearing a under shirt and some basketball shorts. His left leg is molded disgustingly with mest up bones. "Percy Jackson. It's good to see you again. I'm guessing you need something for me to make you?" I nodded. "Very well, what do you need?" he asked. Oh yay I forgot to mention that I saved his daughter when on a hunt with Artemis. I told him what I want and he nodded. "Very well, it will be there tomorrow." He said and I returned to my room and fell straight to sleep.**

**The next morning, I smelled a faint wisp of… BLUE WAFFLES. I ran straight through my door and straight into the kitchen. "Good morning percy." My mother said to me, while I nodded. Then she came right in over and put a box in front of my face and I opened them and it was the pants.**

**After the uneventful breakfast, I ran to my room, putting on my new pants and put everything I will need for what's about to happen today. Everything is in my pockets, I grabbed my two silver rings that turn into daggers, my watch that transforms into a gold bow, also my silver chain that goes on my belt that turns into a quiver and lastly my two black pens that if clipped, turns into swords, I turned to a mirror and see a 5ft 2inch boy that is very tanned and mildly build as a swimmer. Has sea-green eyes, and have black hair with silver and gold highlight. Wearing black pants, with dark blue shirt and a black trench jacket as well dark green shades. While wearing black and blue Jorden sneakers, and finally a dark green neckless around his neck with a pendent in the middle.**

**After I grabbed what I might need, and walked to my mother in the door way, "I'm ready mother." She sighed and kissed my forehead. "Close your eyes percy." And I did that and there's a flash of light and I reopened and I'm standing right in front of a hospital. I heard squeals of laughter and turned around to see a park with family all around. "Go in to the forest, percy." I nodded while I can tell that was my mother. I reached up and grabbed my pendant and with my eyes closed, imagined a dirt bike and opened them and there's a dark green dirt bike.**

**My pendent if imagined a vehicle, it becomes real. Another gift from Hephaestus. I hop on the dirt bike and rode right into the forest. In 5 minutes of looking, found a giant cave. I knew I was here. I touched my shades and it turn to night vision which are from Hephaestus. And notice the farther I go, more it looks like a corridor. At the end, I saw a large fire at the end of the hallway. Slowly looked and saw 3 people in chains hanging on the wall. **

**One of them is a girl who is 4ft 5inch, maybe a 6 years old wearing ripped blue jeans among it a yellow shirt. She has blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Another is a boy whom is 4ft 8inch and is years old. Wearing ripped kakis and rotten grey shirt. He also has blonde hair upon that has greyish blue eyes. As looked to the next one I couldn't breathe. It was beautiful girl of 4ft 11inch, age of 7. Wearing ripped black pants along a punk rock shirt of Metallica. She has long black hair and gorgeous blue eyes. I noticed that there's a figure in a corner and I knew that is the Minotaur. I lifted the hood onto my head and slowly walked towards him in caution. He stiffens and turns around and I knew my cover has been blown.**

**He roar as he charged me and I rolled out of the way and lifted the hood off me, which caught the attention of the kids and I knew this room is too small for a bow so I grabbed my two pens and clipped them and came two black swords of the night and that earned a few gasps. He charges at me again and in time, I jumped on top of him and stabbed his back as I rolled down his back. He roared in pain. He turns around staring in anger and pain. He charges and I pressured my rings to get the daggers and ran at him as well. At the last minute I baseball under him and sliced his legs in which finally kills him he turns into dust.**

**As I walk towards the prisoners, "Are ya'll alright?" they stared at me with jaws dropped. I chuckled and cutted their binds off and they were still shocked. Finally the beautiful one asked "What's your name?" **

"**My name is Percy Jackson."**

**Thank ya'll for reading this story and hope ya'll like this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia pov

"my name is Percy Jackson"

I can't believe I got kidnapped by the Minotaur. It's embarrassing, not because we were saved by a super-hot guy, but not just any guy, a punk/metal rock kid. Finally a kid who understands me in music. "Nice to meet ya, I'm Thalia and here's Luke and Annabeth." Gesturing to my friends, he nodded. He looked back at the monster dust pile, and went to it. As he got there, he picked up a horn, looking like from the Minotaur. "Is that from the beast?" Annabeth wondered. He nodded, then he sighed and he gotten something from his pocket.

"Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept this offering and show my mother." I wondered what's going on as he flipped the coin into the mist and then it showed a woman with dark green clothing. "Percy! Is it done? Are you alright?" Very noisy mother I thought. "Yes, I'm alright, just a little dizzy. I called you mother, because I found three demigods with Minotaur. What do I do with them, since with the ancient law." He said, I wonder what's the ancient law. "Bring them to the Camp Half-Blood, It's in Long Island. Be careful." And the message disappeared, he turned around "Well we are going for a road trip." He smiled at me as I blushed.

Percy's pov

Well I have to take them to Camp Half-Blood in one piece, grrreeeaaaaat. "How are we going to the camp then, we don't have a ride. And certainly can't fly." Luke said, while Annabeth nodded. "First, we have to get outside, then we'll deal that problem." I turned and start walking outside, soon they followed and as soon we were outside, I summoned a 2007 Dodge Caliber with white color. As it I summoned.

I turned and saw all three of their faces were priceless. "How the hell did you do that?" Annabeth asked in awe, thalia nodded with that question. "Well that I need to know, and ya'll to guess about." I said and the faces turned from shocked to frustrated. "Well it'll be a long ride so get in." they nodded, "I call shotgun!" thalia said in a race to be in front. "Wait a minute, who's driving. None can drive and are under-aged." I laughed, "Ya'll don't. but I do and I use the mist to let mortals think I'm 21 years old."

Everybody nodded and gotten in and Annabeth was behind me, Luke was on passenger's side and thalia was beside me. "Buckle up everyone, it is going to be a bumpy ride." Everyone did, but confused and when I saw everyone do it, I pushed a button under the stirring wheel. And all of a sudden, the tires turned out wards toward the ground and then I slammed the gas pedal and we were flying through the forest everyone was screaming their head off, but thalia's was the loudest. I was laughing is hard in joy and at their faces.

After a while everybody stopped screaming as we left the forest, but thalia has a death grip on my arm, I blushed at the sight. We were at 1500 ft in the air and listening to Infected by Bad Religion as we were now leaving West Virginia. "Are we almost there?" Thalia asked in horror, looking at my face, I nodded and slowed down as we were 1000 ft away, now the music was move. Bitch get out if the way by Ludacris. And turned on the outside speakers and played the same song. As we're in the middle of the camp, everyone was outside and has weapons aimed at me as I landed. And luke and Annabeth got out and has their hands up in surrender. Thalia now starts letting go slowly and was so paled in horror and reached into the glove compartment and gotten some ambrosia to her to calm down.

I turned down the music and I made the car disappeared and me and thalia was standing up as a centurion came along. Then I saw thalia passed out right there and I caught here gently let her to the ground,"Thalia, what's wrong." i saw thalia rolled her eyes into her skull and pass out.

Sorry everybody for not do a new chapter, but recently I'm going to busy for the next few weeks so don't freak out. Please comment to say what would ya'll want to happen next and I'll try to make it that way. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating, but I going to be busy for the next few days until next Monday evolving my alto band practicing to my sister moving into college and helping with her moving in, so please no complaining. I'll try to update this during school year. So plz enjoy my new update.

Percy pov

Thalia passed out of shock of heights and I'm checking her vitals and her heart beat. "What's wrong with her?" a girl, age of 9. She had dark brown eyes with hat and war, so I'm guessing daughter of Ares. "Well, what I could see is that she passed out of aftershock, guessing it's from heights. She will be fine, and guessing you're a daughter of Ares." She nodded, "That's my dad," she pulled put her spear and pointed to my neck, "Now, who are you and the rest of your group?"

I telepathic message my mother if I could answer them and tell them everything. 'tell them that your titles and your father, me and your adopted siblings' I accepted that idea 'nice to see you again brother' I looked around and Artemis and nodded. I now noticed that Luke and Annabeth has already made themselves known and I picked up thalia bridal style and I summoned a recliner and placed her there, and noticed that thalia looks cute when she sleeps.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon," and sea-green trident, "Adopted son of Leto,"and a silver and gold shield shown above me. "And adopted brothers of Apollo and Artemis, speaking of which, long no see sis." "Yes it is, yes it is." As Artemis flash in front of me and hugged me as every single one was surprised except the hunters, as Apollo flashed behind me and hugged me as well. After a second, Apollo flashed away and Artemis flashed back to her group.

Now the hunters are coming towards me and hugged me to everyone surprise, "Good to see you brother, you've grown." One of the hunters said. I nodded and faced everyone looked at me in shock and of course, the Aphrodite cabin was looking in a dreamy and whispering about. I sighed, knowing something will go down with the Aphrodite's cabin and me in a unfair world in the future.

"You are a mystery in a making percy." I turned to see thalia awake and is staring amusingly. "You don't know the half of it." I said in gesture of there's more to the story. She looked at in wonder. "All hail Percy Jackson!" I turned towards the voice and see Chiron and most of the people kneeling to me and then I see thalia glowing and see a lightning bolt over and then I see two more glows and I turned to see luke has a foot with wings on it, while Annabeth has an owl on top of her.

And all of a sudden my mother flashed in front of us and everyone bowed except me, "Well done percy, first destroying the Minotaur and then saving and transporting demigods to camp. I'm very proud of you, you manage to do most demigods couldn't do. Sadly you need to do more training with your skills and you'll have to be at home to do that." I frown at training part as well as the leaving part. "Will I come back to this place when I finish training?" asking because of leaving thalia.

"Yes percy, you are going to because of the few people will want you out of the house more than usual." Winking, "Apollo, Artemis, I am not spoiled, Apollo we three know that you're the one that is spoiled." Winking back at my mother. On time, Apollo flashed here and me, Artemis, And Apollo are arguing about the topic as our mother is shaking her head in disbelief, "Alright stop arguing all three of you, percy, I'll meet you at home don't take too long. Artemis, you can take percy's place in the argument." Artemis still argued with her brother.

I nodded and my mother left, I sighed and walked towards an opening in the camp and summoned my chopper. (My chopper is very complicated to describe and I'm using the bike that is a custom bike from the 'American choppers' or the 'OCC' (Orange County Choppers (and here's a online look to it and so ya'll know I'm American, I chosen this bike because it looks cool and it inspired me to do this part of the chapter, click on this link to see it. abu-dhabi/ )

Everyone gasped and I saw some Aphrodite girls faint. I started it up and I modified the chopper to play music with outside speakers. I gotten out my phone and pushed a button and all of a sudden it played AC/DC Highway To Hell playing I grinned and I start reviving the engine and let of my feet and I summoned a small 2 feet long while 3ft up and placed it infront of the crowed by 10 feet away and droved it straight into it and everyone screamed and tried to get away from me and pulled up and into the air I drove it to home while everyone stared in shock listening to fading song of the great AC/DC, then a sonic boom as I rode faster than the speed of sound. I laughed knowing it will be a great returned. Then I summoned a portal to make home, but what I find at home will be a nasty surprise for me.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's another chapter, I hope ya'll enjoy

Thalia's pov

Omg. What did he just do? And I got to emit that the song was the good pick for that occasion. I also guess that Hephaestus made the nice bike for him. I know if Apollo sees that, it would be world war 3 over the bike. Speaking about Apollo, I look around and see Artemis and Apollo still going at it and wondering how percy deal with them and now I'm wondering how's percy is doing. I heard some claping behind me and see a centaur, "Welcome to Camp Half-blood."

Percy's pov

I'm flying on bike to my home as my mother wanted me to do. I sighed at the thought of me leaving thalia at camp for awhile. As I enter the airspace of mansion I willed my biked to disappear, I freefall into my pool in the back of my mansion. I fallen around 10 feet into the pool, using my water powers, I launched around 5 feet above to get to the sidewalk to see my mother and Athena standing in front of me as I quickly bowed, "Lady Athena, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Athena raised her hand for me to rise.

"I'm here to thank you for rescuing my daughter, Annabeth." She declared. I nodded, "I was there to intervene and I did what was best." She nodded, "I'm here for Blessing you for battle planning and to be able to detect weakness in a enemy, If you want." She gestured. "I accept your blessing with honor, Lady Athena." She raised her eye brow in surprise, "You surprise me with your honesty and modesty, for that I have respect for you, now kneel so you could receive my blessing." I nodded and did what she said. She mumbled Greek words and I'm in a flash of grey and I feel a sudden jolt of power into my body.

After a few seconds of pain, I start see my mother's and Lady Athena's face in surprise, which makes me question it, "Why are ya'll surprised?" I asked in wonder. "Usually demigods pass out when getting blessings, and you look bulkier and older than before. Now you look 10 years old." My mother said with Lady Athena nodding. I looked into a mirror and to a 10 year old boy tanned with a leaned build. "Lady Leto, if I may train young percy for the new skills at my mansion?" My mother nodded, "You may." Now it was Athena's turn to nod. "Alright percy close your eyes from blindness." I nodded and close my eyes and in a flash of grey light, we were in a grey mansion filled with books and architecture. It was a sight to see if you're a book lover and into architecture, it was amazing.

And the next thing I know, I'm in front of monsters. "Now home in your skills I have giving you and defeat them. I sighed as I know that this will go for the next 2 years, and yet it did as I mastered my new skills and now I hope my mother is proud of me, and when am I going to see thalia again. I sighed again in impatience. "You ready to go to Camp Half-Blood again?" my mother said in my head, "Ready as I ever be. Did anything change at the camp?" I asked in wonder, "Minor change since you left except that thalia is one of the top 3 warriors at the camp." She said in knowing what I meant about the camp, with that I blushed.

"So can I go to camp?" I asked impatiently. "Yes, you may. Surprise them dead, sweety!" I blushed again and I know what to do as I run off my balcony and summoned my bike and turned it on and ride towards the camp and I thought of something. I reached to my pocket and got my phone and blue-toothed the camps speakers and I made them play 'Black In Black' by AC/DC. Then I felt some confusion in camp and knew that was my que. As I broke the sound barrier, I flew into sight of camp, hearing my song. I start revving my engine and catching many eyes, I laughed.

I started decent into the camp and thought of another dangerous idea and did a full on dive straight to the ground. I heard a few gasps and at 5 feet left, I pulled into a wheelie to stop my momentum, which a lot of people didn't think I'll make it so I did a 90 degree to stop my momentum more and stopped right in front of thalia, whom is so shocked it's so funny. I smiled, "Long time, no see, eh thalia?"

Well people here is another chapter plz enjoy it and review of what ya'll want to happen next. Thx for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

Here's another chapter for the story, thanks for reading. Please enjoy.

Thalia pov

(Five minuets before percy did his music) today was Friday and that means it was train day for CTF (capture the flag) which is the most unpredictable game ever. That is why I enjoy it, but I'm sure percy would enjoy it too. I miss him, it's been two years and if I remember correctly, his mom said he'll return soon after done training. I was training with Luke, when we heard a 'ch, ch, ch, ch, ch, da, dadada, dadada,' (the beginning of Back in Black) me and luke look at each other as we ran to the speakers. I'm starting to think that the stolls did the prank, but then a sonic boom came out of no where.

We all look at the place of the sonic boom and see a red bike with a person on it, then I noticed that it dived straight and pulled up at the last moment. As it pulled up, it did a wheelie and it was heading straight towards me and when it stopped, I noticed that it was a boy who looks like 13 years, mildly build, wearing a pitch black trench coat, and with a grey camouflage shirt, with black jeans, and dark brown steel toed boots. To top it off he was wearing a sea-green sunglasses, and wearing two silver rings, golden watch, the silver chain around his waist, and see two black pens sticking onto his pants.

"Long time, no see, eh thalia?" and that, I knew that percy, I was dropped jaw surprise. He was chuckling, and what happened next was I did on instinct, I ran and hugged him then, after a few seconds, I let go and slapped him right on the jaw.

Percy pov

Thalia just hugged me which surprised me but then she full on slapped me which I did deserve. "I'm back, man, you look different." I said checking her out, she laughed, which was a beautiful laugh, "Speak for yourself, you look older like 13 year old." she chuckled. "Yay that's what I get for accepting Athena's blessings." she has her eyes bulge out like a fish, it was funny. "H-h-h-how did you get that?" she stuttered out, "Well after I left, Athena have giving me a blessing in combat and in battle plans. Which she made me train in the jungle full of monsters to master these skills."

She looked beautifully hilarious with her shocked face. "I've heard that your one of the top 3 warriors in camp, very impressive. But I think I'm going to the top one." I said cocky as she smiled, gods it's a cute smile. "Well percy I see your back and better than ever." I tuned around to see chiron I bowed instantly, which he raised his eye brow in surprise. I rised, "Well I'm better than two years ago because I now have a blessing of lady Athena for combat and battle strategy." And with that, chiron has his jaw dropped until it hit the floor. "Anyway, Thalia, would you show young percy around camp, while I get everything ready for capture the flag?"

"Sure, I'm do it. Come on percy!" she gestured, I grinned and followed her, "So.. you like camp so far." I asked in meaning if she liked it here, then I would too. "Actually, I do sehr viel." (means very much) "Since when did you learn German?" she shrugged, "Always have." I nodded and still followed her. After taking the tour of the battle grounds, we went to the cabins, and ran into Clarisse in front of the bathrooms. "Well, what do we have here? The so called 'the god's blessed hero', well not everyone believes that bull crap, do we siblings?" All of the Ares cabin laughed at the story.

I sighed, I knew that something will happen like this, "Father like children I suppose." And switched my watch into the bow and the chain into a quiver, and shot one of the bows pinned against the wall of the bathroom, and summoned my two swords and deflected the spears, and knocked out 4 kids and dropped my swords and summoned my two knives and did knocked out 3 more. I dropped my l knives and summoned water to launch Clarisse into a tree and knocked her out. With that, I heard thalia gasped with everyone else was there. I smiled at my work. "Five Minutes until Capture the Flag."


End file.
